<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and Her Prince by p_spear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017258">The Princess and Her Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_spear/pseuds/p_spear'>p_spear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Falling In Love, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:32:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_spear/pseuds/p_spear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Danielle never wanted to be separated from her twin sister, but when she finds out that she is supposed to marry prince Phillip, she finds her whole life changing.</p><p>(This was originally a short story, your comments determine if I continue to write it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester/Original Character(s), Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and Her Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a fan version of my original story. I really want to write more of this. This was really fun to write, should I write more? This is all that I have written so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was filled with different pinks and purples. There were tall paintings dancing around the walls. The curtains stood tall as the light shined through making the room light up. There was a small loveseat that the two sisters would often spend half the night talking on. The fireplace would often spend late nights burning, keeping the two sisters warm as they spent time together. Danielle sat in her room, without her sister at her vanity brushing her long brown hair as she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't help get lost in her head. She heard her parents talking when they thought she wasn’t around. It was going to become her time soon to marry. As far as she knew no one had her hand in marriage but it really sounded like there were options. Not for her to make but for her parents. They were the authority and they were going to be the ones to pick who she married, who she was supposed to love. Danielle knew that one day she was going to be separated from her sister and she didn't have the choice, that time seemed sooner than she expected. Danielle and her sister  were princesses of their kingdom. Their brother, when the time was right would take their fathers place and become king. While the twins would be married off in order to build the alliances that were very important to keep. She wondered if her sister, Aries also had been talked about when it came to marriage. Aries was more of the ‘i’ll do what I want.’ sort of person. She was very independent and marriage wasn’t something that really crossed her mind ever. Aries was often told that she wasn’t responsible to go off in the woods alone for a walk, so she wondered if they would consider her responsible to marry for the kingdom. Marrying for the kingdom was a huge responsibility that even though she would feel heart broken to be separated from her sister, she knew that it was her duty as a princess to marry. Aries obviously didn’t see it that way. Though if Aries was married off she wouldn’t be the kingdom's problem child anymore. Still, Danielle also had a feeling that her name was only going to be talked about when it came to the topic of marriage. She wondered how life was going to be different without her sister. Usually when married off there wasn't much time to go and travel to visit the home kingdom. It wasn’t impossible to do but her every day life would no longer be with her sister. It's not like she would never see her sister again but there would only be a few times a year that they may possibly see each other. However, it was really up to the other kingdom, if that king really wanted his bride to be with her family or even see them after the marriage. It sickened Danielle to think that someone could have that much power over her, she just hoped that her parents would find a good person. A family man even, someone that wouldn't just break her away from her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon she found herself walking down the hallway to her sisters room. She wanted to know if Aries knew. She thought it was doubtful for her to know more than Danielle mainly because things just weren't discussed with one sibling and not the other. Well except for their brother considering he would become king, he was often in the presence of many conversations. It was likely that her brother knew more about this possible marriage than Aries would but she wasn't exactly close with her brother. He stood at the large wooden door and gave a good knock on it so Aries would be able to hear it. Without a moment too soon she heard shuffling going on in the room, her sister opened the door. Sometimes it felt like looking in a mirror. Though sometimes it felt like a funhouse mirror. The two were identical but sometimes the two couldn't be more different. Aries had her hair curled tightly bouncing on her shoulders, she wore no jewelry, and she wore pants and a t-shirt while Danielle mainly wore her professionally tailored dresses and blouses. Most times Aries looked like a peasant except for at royal events when she was often forced to wear what Danielle usually wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know that I am possibly getting married soon?” No hello’s nothing formal she just wanted to get down to why she was there. Danielle usually tended to have small talk with her family before going on to what she wanted to discuss but in the moment she could hardly care about the formalities that she had been taught since a young age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aries stood there confused, just by her reaction it had been clear that she didn’t know what she was talking about and then her sister grew a concerned look on her face. Aries grabbed her sister and whisked her into the room quickly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world do you mean, marriage? And soon? Why haven't you told me about this before? Why is it soon?” Aries brought her to her bed and sat both of them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle sighed “I overheard mother and father talk about me and I heard marriage being brought up.” She said softly “By the way that they had been talking it sounds like they are discussing options. And you know what that means options means they have been talking about it for a while and its no doubt that it will be soon before both of us or I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of us? Where was my name mentioned in all of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said or I, we are twins, there is no oldest so we are both free game at the moment. It wouldn’t surprise me if they are already discussing my marriage that they could very well be discussing yours as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that is not in the way of your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you are technically the oldest! It's not my time for marriage!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By a few seconds but that is not publicly known and you know that. The only ones that know that are the ones that are here in the castle and they have been sworn to secrecy.” The reason was really not known. It's anyone's guess as to why the king and queen didn't want those seconds to be revealed. It wasn't important. Though it was important to Aries because she wanted to dodge each bullet when it came to marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aries kept quiet for a few minutes thinking. “What will happen to us?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us? Well, you know already Aries...we are going to be separated.” Danielles voice dripped with sadness. She was going to respect her duty as a princess but she couldn't just ignore her emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if we talk to mother and father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no holding a marriage back. It's still possible that maybe i just overheard something and made a mistake. It's still not certain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is still certain! If there is even a mention of marriage you know that it's going to happen, it's just a matter of time before they choose someone.”  She laid back in the bed and looked up at the top of her wooden canopy bed. Again she was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle laid down with her sister and took her hand gently and intertwined their fingers together. She felt so safe holding her sisters hand and Aries had felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I am sure that they will choose someone that will...take care of me...love me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Let you be incontact with your family...with me.” Aries added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am sure that they will pay close attention to that as well, they know how much family means to you, to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening some guards were told to fetch the girls wherever they may be. The girls walked with their guards behind them and in front, they weren't always walked by the guards but they were when their parents called for them. The guards were let go once they reached the tea room and they stood outside the door guaranteeing their safety. The girls entered the room and the doors closed behind them. The room was tiled with very nice and presetine furniture that was framed with bits of gold to show the wealth that they held. Most of the rooms in the castle were like this one. The king stood tall while the queen sat at her favorite tea table. Her dress, long and beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen had been talking with her husband and then turned when she heard them arrive. “Darlings, come sit, I have some splendid news to tell the both of you.” She had patted the space next to her moving over a bit. When Danielle got closer she took her hand and sat her down guiding her to the seat, as Aries had sat in the chair across from the two of them. “Well,” her voice was filled with concern “This news is really for you, Danielle.” Her mother took her hand gently and looked into her daughter's eyes. “I just want you to know that your father and I wouldn’t put you in a situation that was going to hurt you. You know that you come first and our kingdom comes second.” She said. The more that her mother talked, the more it made her nervous. Danielle had a strong feeling that this was going to be about a marriage that she wasn't yet supposed to be aware of yet. She didn’t want to jump to any conclusions yet. She sat quiet and just gave some nods as her mother continued to speak. “Prince Phillip of Marisza, has requested your hand in marriage.” She bit her lip having the strongest feeling of how her daughter was going to react to such news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aries’s eyes widened when she heard that her sister was going to be married off. She shook her head and began to speak as she stood up in protest. “No.” she stated as if she had any say in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle sat there in shock unsure of what to exactly say. She had obviously known but nothing had been certain until now. She swallowed a bit and moved her hands to her lap and ran them against her soft dress. Everything was becoming real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aries I’m sorry but you don’t have a say in it… Danielle does however.” she said, turning her attention back to her other daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, both of them really. “Wait I do?” She asked, shocked. Usually the bride wouldn't have a choice, and that's all Danielle had been taught. It was clear that their mother fought for that decision. Their mother always fought for her daughters rights. She knew they didn’t have the same rights as other women in the kingdom, but that wasn’t because they were women but because they were princesses. Princesses had a duty to their Kingdom and that was given to both of them from birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother nodded, “yes but anything you choose as to be agreed upon also by your father.” She stated as she gestured towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I don't actually have a choice in this then, if it was my choice then we wouldn't have to get permission father-” She looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father but the king. He is the king and his word matters.” She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get married yet….I don’t want to leave my sister.” She stated as she stood next to Aries taking her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother sighed and nodded; she had hoped that her daughter would have just agreed.  “t I can’t promise that you will be able to back out of this marriage.” Her mother explained to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you understand that this Prince is a very wealthy and powerful man.” Their father stated. He loved his children and he wanted the best for them and he also understood that they also may not exactly understand why he did the things that he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mother…” she said softly, wanting to cry, ignoring her father. Yes, she knew there was a chance that her father could change his mind, but it was very slim. The girls knew of the Kingdom, Marisza. It was a very rich country, that was the first green flag that her father would notice. Marisza being a rich kingdom guaranteed a spot in his power for his daughter’s marriages. He wanted what was best for his daughters too, but as a born royal he knew his kingdom had to come first when it came to certain things.  Their mother wasn't born a royal, they were married out of love and because her family had a lot of money. A good amount of money that could certainly help the kingdom. It was a win-win situation. He knew the King of that kingdom and he knew that his daughter was going off to a good place where she would be taken care of. He felt that he was doing good, almost thinking that Aries would fight Danielle for the prince’s hand in marriage. To any other princesses the prince would have been fought over but, there was almost an unbreakable bond between the two sisters that made them different. In reality the two twins could care less about the rich young upcoming bachelor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening the sisters sat in Danielles room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the point saying it was my choice when it really isn't.” Danielle started with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aries shook her head “I don’t know. You shouldn't be forced to go with someone against your will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded a bit “I don't care about that, i'll marry I just wish that you could come with me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aries eyes lit up “why don't you tell them that! Tell father you are willing but only if I come with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her sister a look and sighed “You know it is not that easy. You are going to marry at some point too, being in someone else's kingdom does not exactly show that you are a willing bride to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willing is far from the truth. The only one that is willing in this situation is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my duty as a princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares about being a princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter, we are both brides to be and that's the reality of things I have accepted this why can't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't accept being told what to do and leaving my sister! You can't expect me to just let you go! There is no reason why I can't come with you!” Aries exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word Danielle walked out of the room quick paced. She Walked down to the sitting area and stood before her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to negotiate.” She stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't stay here with your sister. That isnt your duty.” Her father said softly knowing that may not be what she wanted to exactly hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle held her head up high “I will go and marry if that means Aries comes with me as my lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as if she was joking. She wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As your lady? She is a princess, she won't be taken down to be a lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, we both know that Aries doesn't care about being a princess, she won't distract me from my work. She is already giving you trouble so why can't she? She would rather get her head chopped off than get married off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen looked over at the king “She is right, why don't we do this. She can be your lady and she still has to marry, but it has to be with someone that has a title.” She said softly and the king sighed and took a moment, he was considering it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine, but I have to get in contact with the king of Marisza and discuss it. I am sure it should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle smiled and ran to her father embracing him completely. She felt tears run down her face, she felt just so happy that she was able to negotiate with her father. She had honestly thought that it would have taken a much longer time to negotiate but she also knew that her father wanted to get things done quickly. He wasn't the one to just wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her beautiful wedding dress hanging up on the wall, just the sight of it made her more nervous. It was like it was her future looking her dead in the face and she was not ready for it. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at it in its beauty. She hadn't met the man that she was going to marry and that was the reason why she felt so nervous and a tad bit scared. She knew that her father chose someone well for her and she would have her sister with her but she still did not know how the man would act or treat her. The prince was going to be king soon, his father was dying and it made it more clear as to why everything seemed so rushed. She remembered talking to her father not long ago; it had maybe just been a month prior and now her wedding was being discussed and plans were being made. Soon the prince was on his way, the prince of Marisza would stay in their castle for a short while as the paper work would be filled out and obviously Danielle had to get her things packed, and even though she wasn’t packing everything herself she would have to make sure things were going in their right places and where they needed to be. The two wouldn't have time to get to know each other before the wedding and that's just how things were usually. There were very few times when the couples would be introduced beforehand. The next day came quickly, and for Danielle she felt like she was being hit with a truck, she felt so sick, but she knew she wasn’t actually and that the whole getting married thing was really getting to her. Now it was real, and she wasn’t going to have the same life after this. No morning would be the same as the ones that she had lived before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she stood in front of the huge oak wood doors and her father took her by his side and was ready to walk with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are nervous but everything is truly going to be okay, I wouldn’t put you in a situation if I didn’t think it would be the very best for you.” he assured her as the big doors opened and the music began. Danielle walked down the aisle and she could see her sister in the front, she flashed a smile at her sister before looking back in front of her. Her father at the right side of her holding her arm as he walked down. He didn't even want to let go when they got to the front where his daughter's love stood, she didn’t get to meet him, but for some reason she trusted the male. Her father had told her that his name was Phillip. Prince Phillip, he had been the leading commander in their own kingdom's army for a long time, since he was in his early teens. His father getting sick was sudden so he was suddenly taken out and someone else was put in charge so he could start the transition early. Even though his father was not yet dead, his father wanted to make sure that the transition went smoothly. She took a deep breath as her father let go and walked to the side leaving them ‘alone’ in front of everyone in the building. She looked up at him, feeling herself shaking almost. Phillip took her hand trying to comfort her the best he could in this moment. The officiant began to speak and everyone listened closely. She took a few more deep breaths. She felt all the nerves running through her body, the feeling definitely overwhelmed the poor princess. Phillip rubbed the top of her hand trying his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to love and hold you…” his voice was deep and calm. Though he was just as nervous. “I promise to take care of you through sickness and health, I will provide you with anything you may want or need. I will take a stand on the battlefield so you won't ever have to. I promise with my heart to keep you safe until the day I die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle felt herself beginning to cry, what he had said was utterly beautiful. She began to believe just with those vows that she was making the right decision, even though it technically wasn’t her decision. Soon she realized that she needed to speak up and recite her own vows. Danielle looked down and dug through her wedding dress pocket, there she had a small paper with what seemed to be chicken scratch but in reality was her vows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I promise..” she paused for a second, “I promise to love and take care of you through sickness and in health. I promise to love you even when we get angry. I will listen and hear you out even if I don’t like your side. I will promise to do my best to make you happy everyday, I will host the banquits so you don’t have to figure out what shade of white is needed.” she chuckled a bit and there were a few laughs in the audience, however, they hushed very quickly. “I promise to love and hold you too, and you keep you safe until the day I die.” She spoke quickly and softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he was going to cry, his eyes watered over, and she couldn’t help smile at his smile.  Once the officiant had deemed them husband and wife, she felt herself lean in and met her husband in the middle. He held her so gently that she almost didn’t want him to let her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was amazing. Her mother did such an amazing job at planning, she knew one day that she would have to do the same for her child, which excited herself more with the marriage. Danielle had always wanted children and she remembered her father mentioning that he had wanted children too. Yes it was seen as a responsibility to have children to have an heir, but it was one thing to just have children to secure themselves in their kingdom and the want to build a family of their own.The two were in charge of creating a new heir to the throne, so incase anything happened to them, their son or daughter would be able to take over and all the two had hoped was for their reign to be long and full of amazement. She had a feeling that they would be great parents though. The two had gone through the party and Phillip had left her side to go see his brother, and Danielle had gone to go dance with her sister. She ran to her sister smiling widely and embraced her and her sister had done the same </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're married!” was all that Aries in the moment could say, she felt so happy for her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” She squealed, the two held their hands and began to dance to the music. Danielle wanted to enjoy every moment with her sister. It had been already set that Aries was going to come along and live in the castle with them, not as a lady but more as a long term guest. Ideally she should marry someone of high power, someone with a kingdom but it wasn't needed and all she would need to do is fall in love with someone that had a title. Many titles were wandering around Danielle’s new home. There were many opportunities to gain a man with a title. Aries wasn't going to come right away with Danielle and her husband. She was told to give them time alone and time to adjust as a couple alone. This was so Aries wouldn't be in the way of the couple finding their new found relationship. Aries without a choice had agreed to this and Danielle had been aware of this also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night ended and soon Danielle went back to her newly wed husband. She smiled a bit awkwardly at him, he couldn’t help chuckle and took her hand and walked with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he began to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘For what?” She asked as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For giving me a chance, I know at first you didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have my own people in the castle, they came here for political speech and they overheard you talking to your parents about it all, but look at you here, stunning, wearing a ring that binds us together forever. I’m proud of you.” His tone was gentle and reassuring. He was very proud of Danielle, he knew it couldn’t have been easy, and he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy after the wedding considering she was going to be moving with him to his castle where his kingdom stood. It wasn't going to be easy because new relationships that were forced weren't usually. They were going to find their differences and get through them. It was just going to take some time to get used to each other. She also wasn’t going to be the princess of West Arou anymore but she was going to be the princess and soon Queen of Marisza. A kingdom far bigger than her fathers, this was going to be the perfect alliance. The more that the couple talked, Danielle began to feel more okay with everything. She was going to hold that and never let it go forever.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please rate and comment, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>